monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Espinas
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Habitats = Great Forest, Flower Field, Tower, Sky Corridor, Fortress Ruins, Dark Veil Forest |Monster Size = 2477.2 836.9 |Monster Relations = Zenith Espinas, Espinas Subspecies, Espinas Rare Species, Meraginasu, Gravios, Zenith Gravios, Black Gravios, Basarios, Crystal Basarios, Ruby Basarios, Sandstone Basarios, Gureadomosu, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, Shattered Monoblos, White Monoblos, Varusaburosu |Generation = Frontier }} Espinas is a Flying Wyvern introduced in Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0. Physiology Espinas is physically similar to a Rathian, but alongside scales its body is covered in hot pink spikes full of venom and rough green armor plating. A long, pink, venom-filled horn protrudes from the front of its head, in a similar fashion to Monoblos.Venomous thorns also protrude from its body, wings, tail, feet, and head. Its body, tail, and feet are bigger and more muscular than those of other Flying Wyverns. It has four pink claws upon its feet. Red-orange veins will appear when it is in its enraged state, similar to Tigrex. Abilities Espinas has the ability to shoot toxic fireballs that cause both Poison and Paralysis upon impact. In addition, most of its physical attacks cause poison status as well due to the thorns. Espinas also has the ability to charge at great speed whilst ramming with its horn. Behavior Espinas is an unusually passive Flying Wyvern. In the wild, it can almost always be found sleeping. Even when disturbed and woken up, it still responds disinterestedly to any attacks, casually walking back and forth whilst relying on its thick hide to protect itself. However, if enough damage is dealt to Espinas, it will become enraged. When this occurs, it becomes much faster and more brutal, charging aggressors down, ramming them with its horn, and shooting toxic fireballs. Habitat Espinas can usually be fought in flora filled places like the Great Forest and Flower Field, although there have been much rarer sightings in areas like the Tower and Fortress Ruins, as well as swamps like the Dark Veil Forest. Game Appearances Main Series * None Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier (Introduced) * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Online In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms Hard Core (HC) Espinas In terms of appearance, HC Espinas is largely similar to normal Espinas, though all its thorns, claws and horns are a brighter shade of yellow, and tinged with pink on the tips. Its legs are also more strongly developed, and peculiarly, its eyes are light blue. HC Espinas is known for its increased speed over its normal brethren; its unique homing charge attack is especially powerful for this reason. In addition, it is more capable of combining its attacks - for example, shooting out five fireballs, then flying backwards whilst shooting the final toxic blast. Zenith Espinas Main Article: 'Zenith Espinas'' A Zenith Species of Espinas first appearing in Monster Hunter Frontier Z. Music Themes Notes References Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Flying Wyverns Category:Flagship Monsters Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Monsters that inflict Poison Category:Monsters that inflict Paralysis Category:MHO Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters